Hiei's Surprise
by andiii
Summary: Hiei makes dinner for Kurama, but that's not the only surprise.


Hiei was mumbling to himself angrily as he pulled the lid off of a large pan sitting on the stovetop. He had to get this right quickly; Kurama was due to arrive any minute. He grabbed a wooden spoon and inspected the contents. Finally, it had come out as she had told him it would. He smirked to himself. This was his third attempt, after all, and, as the humans said, "third time's the charm".

"Hiei?" said a voice from behind him. He turned around to find a wide-eyed Kurama staring at him from the doorway. "What are you doing? And," Kurama's eyes drifted down to Hiei's waist, "what are you wearing?"

Hiei looked down. He was wearing a red apron and matching oven mitts, both of which were decorated with dancing foxes. Suddenly flustered, he ripped the mitts and apron off and looked back at Kurama. "Your mother said I should wear these while cooking. She said it would help."

"You...cooked?" Kurama said, surprise written plainly on his face.

Hiei glared at the red-haired demon. "Yes. For you."

"Oh." Kurama dropped his bag on the counter as he walked to Hiei, smiling. "This is a surprise. You cooked, _and_ you spoke to my mother? Should I be worried? Did you set her house aflame? And what are you doing in the human world? I didn't expect you back for another few weeks."

"Tch," Hiei said, turning away. "So many questions. No need to worry about the woman; I left her in good health. I only spoke with her out of necessity. I needed the meal to be perfect."

"Mmhmm," Kurama said, looking behind Hiei to eye the pan on the stove. "You still haven't told me what you're doing back so soon. And I'm still not sure _why_ you needed to make a perfect meal."

Hiei shrugged. "I wanted too cook for you because I love you. Is that reason not sufficient?"

Kurama cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Hiei. "Now I definitely know you're up to something."

Hiei shoved Kurama to the side and resumed stirring the contents of the pan. "Stop being suspicious and go sit down. The food's done."

Kurama sighed and sat down at the counter, watching Hiei. Hiei felt a slight twinge of anxiety and excitement as he felt Kurama's eyes on his. He had picked a wise lover. Wise enough to be suspicious, but not clever enough to figure out Hiei's real scheme.

"You still haven't told me why you're back so early," Kurama said from the counter. His chin rested in the palm of one hand, while the other lay bent on the counter. "Did something happen in the demon world?"

"Hn."

"So something did happen."

"Something, yes."

"Well, what was it?"

Hiei turned around holding a plate full of food and thrusted it towards Kurama. "Eat."

Grinning, Kurama took the plate. "Hiei, this is...wonderful. And you did this all by yourself?" Kurama yelped as the small fire demon swatted him on the head.

"Of course I did!" Hiei said. "I'm not a small child who needs someone to guide them by the hand every step of the way."

"And yet you had to ask my mother for help," Kurama added quietly. Hiei moved as if to hit Kurama again, but Kurama blocked it easily and grinned. "Hiei, you really need to learn how to take a joke."

"Hn," Hiei said. He swiftly leapt onto the countertop and sat down crossed-leg.

"So," Kurama said, taking a cautious first bite, "tell me what happened in demon world."

"I'll tell you," Hiei said, "as soon as you finish eating. Now, be a good little half-human and eat your dinner."

Since he didn't keel over from the first bite, Kurama began to eat at a normal speed. "I won't be so compliant later on, Hiei." Kurama looked up at Hiei through his fringe, a sinister grin on his face. "I have to pay you back for this meal, after all."

Hiei smirked. "I'm looking forward to it."

Still grinning, Kurama looked back down at his plate. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Hiei grimaced. "Human food? I'd rather cut my own arm off. Again. Besides, I only made enough for one."

"I have to say, this is much better than I expected it to be," Kurama said, his mouth half-full. Then, he smiled in a way that Hiei could only describe as 'goofy'. "It must be because you made it with _love_."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I did have a secret ingredient, actually."

"So you did use love!"

"While my feelings for you did aid me in this endeavour, that is not the ingredient I'm referring to." Hiei smiled. This was always his favorite part of every evil plan. "The secret ingredient I used was one I found in demon world shortly before my return."

"Well, whatever it was, it worked," Kurama said, licking his spoon. "That was delicious. Will you make it for me again sometime?" Kurama looked up at Hiei, smiling brightly. "Oh," he said, frowning suddenly.

Hiei grinned. "I see you've realized what the secret ingredient is. I'm surprised it took you this long, to be honest."

Kurama sighed and sat back, crossing his arms. "So was that why you rushed home from demon world? To feed this to me?"

Hiei nodded. He was trying so hard to hold back his excitement. It was embarassing, how giddy he felt. But he couldn't help it.

"How much of it did you use?"

"All of it."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "That seems like overkill, doesn't it? Don't you want to save some for later?"

"Oh, I found a field full of it," Hiei said, grinning from ear to ear as he leapt down from the counter. When he landed, the silver-haired, golden-eyed Youko Kurama was seated before him, arms crossed.

Youko stared back at him through narrowed eyes. "You know, Shuuichi will probably pay you back dearly for this."

Hiei shrugged. "I look forward to it. But for now..." His hands found their way to Youko's thighs and rested there. He tilted his head downwards as Youko tilted his upwards, and as soon as he expected to be met with a pair of fully demonic lips, two strong arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. He stood up quickly, opening his eyes.

"I feel it's only fair to warn you, Hiei," Youko breathed into Hiei's ear, "I'm not as complacent as my other half."

"Tch. I'm not afraid of you, fox."

Youko let his tongue slide across Hiei's throat. Hiei shivered as his heartbeat quickened. It was almost beating as fast as a normal human heart. The thought embarassed him and he could feel his face flushing. Suddenly, he found himself being spun around by Youko.

"You look almost human, little fire demon." Youko said, leaning forward and pressing Hiei into the counter. He pulled back before speaking again. "I've decided I will enact Shuuichi's revenge for him." Before Hiei could respond, Youko grabbed Hiei by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. "I will make you feel human tonight."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Hiei yelled as he tried to break free of Youko's grip. Youko was much stronger than he had anticipated, though, and he could not break free, no matter how hard he struggled. Youko carried him to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, and Hiei's screams of agony soon turned into moans of pleasure.

And that was the first night that Hiei was the bottom.

* * *

As I understand it, Youko isn't _that_ much different from Kurama, personality-wise, but, uhhh...creative liberties?


End file.
